


Raw Matcha Green

by vivacious_vink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, College Life, College Student, Drinking, F/M, Love Triangle, Oooh yess, Sex, The Usual stuff you'd see in college tbh lol, mature - Freeform, naughty hands, spicy kissing, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacious_vink/pseuds/vivacious_vink
Summary: You were in love with him. You're still in love with him and everything about him is addicting. But your dating Miya Osamu the picture-perfect boyfriend one could ask for....so what is wrong with you? How can you still be in love with your ex Suna Rinatrou.. even after what he did?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ... my goal for this is to develop it into a sweet story. May become explicit and mature at some parts, just a fair warning. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One:  


“Damn it,” I mutter to myself as I’m running to the train stop. “Shit shit shit how could I oversleep at a time like this,” I began sprinting full speed dodging in and out between the morning rush of people that were trying to reach the same location as I was. I had stayed up late last night reviewing my final exam over macro and micronutrients since I had an in-depth, intense, heavy exam that would determine my entrance to the nutrition program. I had the dream of traveling abroad for my final 2 years of university and fortunately, the one program that accepted me was my top, and that was Tokyo University. I was thankful that they had provided me a student housing room and also allowed me to pay for half of my tuition since I was from abroad but that didn’t mean that times like today made me miss being on campus so I wouldn’t be running late. 

I arrived at the stairs and sprinted down, “come on, come on, please don’t leave yet I’m almost there,” I jumped the last 3 steps, and full-on sprinted to the Shibuya stop. Though it seemed like on this sunny day, luck was not on my side. 

_ Please stand back the doors are closing.  _

Great. 

“Great.” 

Did I say that out loud? I touched my mouth concerned that the lack of sleep was finally getting to me when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye shuffling and squinting at the air as he tipped his toe onto the ground groaning. 

“Shit man,” he seemed to mutter, and I stood silent as I observed him from the corner of my eyes. He looked familiar but I wasn’t sure, he was at least 6 foot 1 for sure. He had a black mask covering his mouth as his hands were digging into his red jacket, he ruffled his black ebony hair, and then just as I quickly glanced at him he did the same to me. 

“Y/N? You missed the train too?” I jumped startled by my name in this unknown man's mouth. I cautiously turned and tilted up and was taken aback by his raw matcha green eyes, eyes I knew from nowhere else. Eyes so green that they were hard to forget from that one hot night…I felt a small blush at my ears as I thought back to it. Snapping myself back to reality I looked at Suna and nodded my head as I greeted him. “Suna-Kun? I didn’t even recognize that was you with your face mask on,” I answered back smiling. 

Suna was always someone that was neutral that I used to enjoy talking to when I had a chance, though that was back then things are different now. “Let me guess, you also had a test to study for today?” I asked as we both were defeated by us missing the train. Suna’s lips turned up a little bit and rubbed his neck as he looked at the screen viewing how long the estimated time was for the next train heading for Tokyo University. “You know how hard Matu-Sensies tests are for anatomy, he makes me want to drop out sometimes with the type of things he expects us to remember,” he shrugged, shaking his head and looking at the ground. 

“Tell me about it, my tests are not any easier .” I laughed anxiously as we both stared at the tracks.

_ Silence _ . 

If there were a word to describe the tension then it would be the pure silence between us. It was not comfortable silence either with that addition. Finally, the train’s deafening screeching interrupted the silence as it pulled up into the station. I looked at Suna and nodded quickly goodbye and rushed inside hoping he wouldn’t follow me. Much to my dismay...he did, and grabbed my hand at the same time when we finally entered the train and found a good place to stand. 

“Suna… let go…” I muttered as Suna kept on holding onto my hand. “Y/N, I miss you-“ 

“Don’t,” I said coldly, I snatched my hand away from him and turned to look up at him. I stared at his raw matcha eyes and whispered with my voice contracting, struggling to get the words out “You know what you did. So don’t. Please.” I continued to stare as my eyes grew hot and all I could make out of his face were his sad eyes. “Y/N, please. Let me make it up to you. It was a misunderstanding why can’t you let me explain.” Suna pleaded as he grabbed my hand again, running his thumb over the top of my knuckles and Suna leaned in closer his hot breath on my ear as he whispered again “You know how cold it's been since not having you next to me in bed,” he growled softly and he softly nipped my ear.  _ Oh, how I missed that  _ I thought to myself as he stood there with me. My core quivered just for a second as he nipped at my ear, I fought the urge to hold back a moan as his other hand slowly made it's way to my back and rubbed his way down to my ass.    
_ NO. Stop.  _

“Suna.” I said after sighing loudly, “I gave you your chance, I’m not the type of girl that wants to be running back to a relationship where the guy doesn’t give her the time of day and doesn’t even remember his own girlfriends birthday or even their anniversary.” I spat coldly. “You are aware that I’m with Samu now, so please. Leave me alone.” 

_ The doors are opening, please watch your step _ . With that, I pulled away and rushed out of the train my heart constricted and hurting wanting to go back to him, but I knew I had let myself be vulnerable and had myself hurt by him… even though I was still madly...in love with him. 

I hate myself for that. 

As I continued to sprint I shook my head vigorously and slapped my cheeks hard to bring myself back to reality. I had Suma now, and he treated me with the respect and the kindness that I knew I deserved and yearned for. I love him…  _ and Suna _ the thought came right after as I thought that. 

What the fuck is wrong with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback as to why Suna and Y/N are not in good terms. With how shes dating Osamu  
> Warning***  
> This gets a little spicy

“Samu! Oh my goodness thank you so much!” I ran to Osamu as he gave me the notes that I had missed from the last class. I had been too busy traveling to see the Suna volleyball game that I had totally forgotten that I had a lecture that same day. 

“It’s not a problem, you know I always have your back,” Samu smiled sweetly and ruffled my hair as he flicked my forehead at the same time. “Hey! That hurt!” I yelped, rubbing my forehead. “Stop being such an airhead then, I can’t always be there for you when you need me you know,” Samu shook his head in faking disappointment. 

“Well, we could fix that if we went out!” I joked playfully as I slapped his arm as he suddenly stared at me a little bit too intensely. “Actually Y/N, I wanted to tell you something…” Samu trailed off softly “Sure, what’s up?” I asked as I stared at his soft, grey, piercing eyes. “Well I-,”

“Y/N!” A voice yelled in the distance, I whipped my head and saw it was Suna running across the campus, my heart leaped into my throat as I smiled at him from afar. I turned back to Osamu “sorry Suma, can you tell me later?” 

Osamu nodded his head slightly, almost as if saddened that we were interrupted. Huh, that’s kinda weird. Osamu has a lot of things but I have never seen him make that face before since knowing him. I _'ll ask him about that later,_ I thought to myself as I turned and started walking to Suna. He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in for a kiss, but I placed my hand on his firm broad chest. 

“Suna, not here remember!” I exclaimed embarrassed as he slightly pulled back and stared at me monotone and serious as he asked “why not? I want to kiss my drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend when I see her,” I rolled my eyes as he faintly pouted as I lightly slapped his chest. “Later don’t worry,” I winked at him as I kissed his cheek. “We’re still going to Yachi’s party right?” I asked curiously “Of course we are, we gotta destress after the amount of studying we’ve done,” Suna said lightly squeezing my cheeks as I pouted and swatted his hand away as we walked over to Osamu. “Samu are you coming too?” I asked curiously “ To where?” Osamu asked confused. 

“We’re going to Yachi’s party and we're hoping that you can tag along to Samu. Do you know if your other insufferable half is coming?” 

“Who Tsumu? Nah, he’s too busy with volleyball right now. He doesn’t have time to party,” he stated plainly. Sanu looked at me and shrugged as if saying I tried, sorry babe. I smiled softly at Sanu and nodded and looked back at Osamu, “well it’ll be really nice if you came,” I said and smiled warmly so he would. It’d be nice having another friend there with me and Sanu. Though for some reason Osamu cheeks turn a light crimson… huh. That’s weird, I have never seen that shade before on him. It seemed like Sanu noticed too as I felt his hand hold onto mine even tighter, confused. I looked up at him and saw him coldly and intensely stare at Osamu. 

_ What is going on?  _

———————————————————————————

“This is more hectic than I thought,” I commented to Sanu. “We can leave a little early if you want babe,” he leaned down talking into my ear so I could hear him over the loud music. I looked up at him and smiled nodding my head agreeing with the plan. “Here I’ll get us some more drinks,” Suna said smiling down at me. “Okay thanks babe,” smiling warmly as he went to get something to drink. I walked over to the corner and sat down on the sofa, I took out my phone and started scrolling through my social media when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up startled and saw it was Osamu standing above me sheepishly. “Samu! You came!” I exclaimed happily as I gave him a quick hug “I’m so glad you could come!” 

“Well you invited me Y/N, I would feel bad if I didn’t come,” Osamu commented. 

“Oh you’re too sweet Samu,” I laughed as he stood there “come on, let's go grab a drink for you, Sanu went to go grab me one but we’ll just meet him together.” Osamu and I walked to the kitchen talking and joking while I looked around for Sanu, but for some weird reason, I couldn’t see him. 

Huh, that’s weird. 

“Hey...Y/N,” Osamu said sternly. I whipped my head to Osamu worried about his tone of voice changing. “What, what is it?” I asked concerned as Osamu stared at the opposite end of the hallway. Confused as to why he was doing there, I walked over and looked in the direction he was glaring at. 

The minute my eyes landed on the sight, I gasped in utter shock. There at the end of the hallway was Sanu...my Sanu, making out with a girl I had never seen before. He was touching her body all over as his eyes were closed and covered with her hand. He arched her back kissing up her neck and sucking on it, his hand wandering in places that should have only been for me. I curled my hands into fists to control the anger I felt as my hands didn’t stop shaking. 

“Sanu.” 

He didn’t hear me. He continued to touch her. I never wanted to vomit and scream as much as I had at that moment. 

“SANU.” 

He whipped his head up, the girl removed her hands from his eyes and stepped back in surprise by the anger of my voice. 

“Y/N? Wait, no. I thought-“ Sanu began to blabber in confusion. 

“How could you,” I whispered harshly as I stared at the beige rug as some spots on the rug began to splot. I didn’t realize it was because of the tears that just kept falling. 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you, you asshole.” I whipped my head up and looked to the side to see Osamu pissed off beyond words. I could only stare at him as the vein in his neck started to pop out, before I knew it he walked up to Sanu and swung a solid punch at his face. Sanu surprised by this action fell back by the sudden impact of his fist against Sanu’s face as they connected. 

“Come on Y/N,” Osamu said bitterly and pulled me away from the scene. I looked back angry and confused and saw Sanu on the floor grabbing his face and staring at me in utter shock and sadness from his raw green matcha eyes. He looked at me as if imploring me to go to him, forgiving him for his mistake. 

I turned my head away and didn’t look back as I grabbed onto Osamu's hand tighter. 

———————————————————————————————————-

“It's kind of a mess, but I hope it’ll be okay for the night,” Osamu opened the door and we walked into his apartment. I kicked off my shoes at the entrance and walked in slow and dazed. It felt like my body was so light that I could barely even keep myself standing. 

“Samu…” I whispered softly as I looked up at him, Osamu looked at me with worry in his eyes. My legs couldn’t do it anymore as my legs gave out and I sank to the floor, I was so shocked that I couldn’t even cry. 

“Hey…” Osamu whispered softly, he rushed to my side and caught me before I could injure myself. He turned me around and lifted my chin to stare at his face, he softly smiled at me as he brought me in for a tight hug. 

“Samu….” I sobbed a gut-wrenching sob as I clung to him. We both then began to sink to the floor in the middle of his apartment. 

“Shhhh… it's okay, it's okay, let it all out,” Osamu whispered as he nuzzled his chin on top of your head as you continued to cry over your heartbreak. “I’ll give him a piece of my mind when I see him again Y/N. I promise I can’t believe that he hurt you. Out of all the people in the world, why did he have to have you, and he ended up hurting you,” I slowly stopped crying as I looked at Osamu in confusion. 

“Samu? What do you mean?” I asked sniffling from my tears “Y/N.” Osamu said firmly he grabbed both of my hands and brought me closer to him. “You are the sweetest, most caring, gorgeous person, I have ever met. You don’t only put your desires to the side to help others but you help bring others up at the same time.” Osamu continued to stare into my eyes as he brought me in closer “any guy that hurts you, shouldn’t be in your life. You deserve better, so much better…” Osamu's words slowly started to trail off as he stared deep in my eyes, his eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes. I was stunned... _was Osamu always this caring?_ Slowly he took his hand and brought it to my back and pulled me closer. 

_ Was he always this bold?  _

As if asking permission Osamu stared at my lips and back at me. I gave the smallest nod and in one swift move, his lips hooked onto mine. 

_ Was he always this… hot?  _

Osamu kissed me feverishly, kissing my eyes, my tears, my nose, and then finally my lips once more. We kissed both of our lips excited about this uncharted ground that we had entered, I slightly opened my mouth and felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I gasped in shock at how bold he was. Our tongues began battling and wrestling with one another over who would win this fight. Osamu bit my lip playfully at first, but then more forcefully that caused me accidentally let out a moan. This is all it took to get Osamu to pull back as we both gasped for air, trying to process what just happened. 

“Is it okay?” Osamu asked, concerned because of the recent events that took place today. 

“Yeah…” I looked up at his dark, hungry, grey eyes that for some reason had turned dark. Darker than I have ever seen before. 

“Tonight, I’m yours Osamu….” I said softly as I leaned up and whispered it in his ears as my fingers combed through his grey hair. Osamu groaned as he held onto me tighter and in one sweep, lifted me up and carried me into his room. “You used my full name this time Y/N,” Osamu growled softly as he whispered it into my ear. I gasped as he started nibbling and licking my ear my core turning hotter and wetter by the second. 

“Do you like it when I call you by your full name?” I asked curiously as I was thrown on the bed. I stared up at Osamu as he loomed over me, his biceps flexing. I knew he worked out but I wasn’t really aware of it until now, “if you keep saying stuff like that I might have to punish you for being such a bad girl,” Osamu seductively whispered as he kissed my lips with so much intensity. His tongue then started tracing down my chest, as he swiftly pulled off my shirt. He turned me around and quickly undid my bra and threw my bra across the room along with my shirt. “They’re not huge...I’m self-conscious about them,” I said embarrassed as I crossed my arms over my chest since I knew my breasts were small. 

“Baby…” Osamu moaned as he stared at my chest, his eyes looking like a hungry animal ready to devour me. “Your chest is hot, your whole fucking body is fucking hot.” Osamu said seriously as he kissed my lips in between his sentences “I don’t care how big or small your chest is, it's you. I’m….in love with you,” He said seriously. I gasped looking at him in shock that he said those words “that's what I wanted to tell you this morning before we were...interrupted. But I’m in love with you Y/N since you moved here from abroad the moment I saw you I thought you were drop-dead gorgeous…” I moaned as Osamu began sucking on my tits as flicked his tongue and sucked on one and twisted with his thumb and forefinger the other. “Tonight though … your mine baby,” Osamu took off his shirt with one swift movement with one arm. “Osamu…” I moaned my eyes trailed down his body his toned torso and arms were enough to send my clit overflowing. It wasn’t like I was already wet as is, Osamu continued kissing down my stomach until he made it to my shorts. He pulled down the shorts with his tongue by the elastic and shimmied it down my legs. He threw my shorts along with all our other clothes until we were left there with only my panties and his boxers. 

“Open wide for me baby… i can see that you’re already wet damn.” Osamu groaned as I opened up my legs, you could just see how wet I was with my panties suctioning at my clit. Osamu pulled down my panties and slowly grazed his fingers over my clit. I gasped at how tender and sensitive I was for his touch. 

“Looks like you’ve been craving for my cock baby girl,” Osamu growled as he started massaging my clit. I moaned as I started grinding my clit against his fingers. 

“Woah… someone is excited for this cock” 

“Yes yes yes, stop teasing me Osamu. I want your cock please,” I moaned wanting to get fucked by him. 

“Not yet baby, let me prep you first for daddy,” Osamu looked at me and licked his lips as I glanced down at his boxers….just how big was his cock? 

Osamu then proceeded to insert one finger into me fingering me, when he then curled his fingers in my clit I withered in pleasure. 

“Damn baby...fuck you are wet” Osamu muttered erotically, he then entered two, and then three fingers into me frantically fingering me that I felt I was going to cum. 

“Osamuuu , I’m I’m ugh I’m going to cum,” 

“Oh, you’re gonna cum for daddy soon baby girl,” 

“Yes, I want to come for daddy, it feels so good daddy,” 

“That’s what daddy likes to hear” Osamu growled as he increased his fingers fucking me. My body couldn’t contain it anymore, I grabbed onto the bedsheets so tightly as I buckled my hips up in the air yelling his name. 

“OSAMMUUU, IM CUMMING” 

I came all over his fingers as I gasped for breath, I looked up at Osamu and saw him licking my juices off of his fingers and licked his lips. He pulled down his boxers and one of the biggest cocks sprung out of his boxers. Without knowing I whispered out loud “huge”. That seemed to give Osamu a huge ego boost “what did you say baby girl did you say huge?” Osamu smirked as he stood there stroking it, “I think you’re ready for daddy, baby.” He smirked as he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him and positioned his cock into my entrance and slowly pushed himself in “slowly,” I whispered uncertainly how much of him I could take in. 

“I'll be gentle baby, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop,” Osamu said gently as he kissed my lips. Finally and slowly he entered himself fully into me and I gasped as he pulls himself out than back in until it was a steady rhythm and I was going to climax with how fucking amazing it felt. 

“Osamu, I’m gonna cum!” I yelled as I held onto him my legs up in the air as Osamu began thrusting harder into me to as he held onto my legs “Me too baby girl me too, I’m gonna, gonna, ugggghhh,” Osamu groaned as he pulled out and ejaculated all over my chest. He collapsed right next to me as we breathed heavily with one another, Osamu got up and grabbed a towel to wipe myself with. “Thanks,” I said shyly as I wiped myself and went to go gather my underwear. 

“Here,” Osamu handed me one of his shirts and I took and threw it over my underwear. 

“How do you feel?” Osamu asked as he came around the bed and hugged me from behind, I turned around and cuddled in closer to his chest. 

“I’m still in shock… a little sad, but I know I have you now Osamu,” I stared up at him and smiled as I slightly blushed. 

“I can get used to you calling me Osamu,” He smirked, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Since then Osamu and I had been going out for more than a year and I hadn’t seen Sanu… until today. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, that could have gone better….” I sighed out loud rubbing my temples as I was walking across the campus alongside Yachi. “What do you mean Y/N? You studied a whole week for that exam!” Yachi exclaimed her hands on her head as she shook it left to right. I patted Yachi’s back “ Yachi… you’re freaking out more than me when it came to the test.” I giggled as she continued freaking out for me. “Well I completely understand, it's not like being a design major is any easier,” she sighed as we continued walking alongside each other to grab some lunch after our exams. 

As we walked, my mind flashed back to the incident that happened in the morning… “Y/N? Are you okay, seriously? You seem off since this morning and don’t you dare say it was because of your exam,” Yachi pressed. I knew I couldn’t hide it from her. She knew me more than I liked… and the incident that happened between Suna. “I saw him today Yachi...on the train,” I slowed my pace next to her as I thought back to the morning. Yachi whipped her head back and stared at me with concern. She suddenly began pulling my hand as we walked to a small bench that was located all around campus. She whipped her face back to me, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me down on the bench. The last time I saw her make the expression on her face was a year ago, after the night I spent at Osuma. “Explain yourself,” Yachi said sternly as I looked down and wrung my hands together. “I was late for my train this morning, so I was waiting for the next train when  _ he  _ was there, coincidentally missing the same train as I did.” I looked up at Yachi and she nodded her head, urging me to continue “So we got on the train, it was fine until he grabbed a hold of my hand and told me that he missed me and that he never got a chance to explain what happened that night,” I leaned back on my arms and stared up at the tree that we were sitting under. 

“That bastard, what is he doing showing up out of nowhere. It was nice when he kept his space and you didn’t see him this past year,” Yachi pouted I looked over at Yachi and chuckled as I focused my eyes back up at the sky. “I don’t know how Samu is going to take this…” I quietly whispered as Yachi shrugged her shoulders as she continued to pout “well it's better for him to know from your words than him finding out himse-,” Yachi paused mid-word and stared at the field in shock. “Yachi? What is it?” Yachi stayed silent as she continued staring “What?” I turned in the direction where she was staring and gasped. “I guess it's too late for you to tell Osuma yourself,” I stood up abruptly and took a couple of steps back, not wanting to see what could unfold in front of me. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Sanu,” Osamu stated bitterly as he and Sanu crossed paths with each other. 

“Oh no…”  _ why are there near each other, they shouldn’t be in close distance of each other  _ I thought in my mind as I started panicking, I didn’t need a full out fight to explode in the middle of campus. 

“Morning,” Sanu responded coldly “long time no see,” he continued with his greeting being monotone but sarcastic as always. Osamu continued glaring at him though he slowly closed the distance between Sanu and himself. He shoved his pointer finger at his chest and glared a murderous stare right at him. “I’m only going to say this once Sanu. Stay. Away. From. Her.” Sanu wrapped his hand around Osamu’s fingers and pulled his hand off of his chest and smirked back at him “that’s for Y/N to decide,” Sanu replied “last time I check Miya, you were the one that stole her from me.” he tilted his head observing Osamu and shrugged.    
“Sorry Yachi, can we put a hold on our lunch date,” I said hurriedly “Go Y/N, we’ll meet later,” Yachi smiled as she understood the situation. 

“Thanks!” I grabbed my backpack and ran towards the two that were standing hostile in front of one another. I know it was a bad idea to insert myself between both of them, but I couldn’t risk them making a huge scene in front of the whole student body. I know that this could escalate badly if I didn’t put a stop to it.    
“What are your two doing?” I asked as I slowed down my running and walked up next to Samu I looked at Sanu and said coldly “Sanu,” as I nodded at him “Y/N,” he replied back monotone. I observed my boyfriend’s stance, his hands were clenched into fists when I approached him, I quickly glanced at Sanu’s hands to make sure that there were no fists going to be swung but  _ not _ to my surprise Sanu still had his hands relaxed. His long, slender, fingers were just hanging by his side as he was being confronted. His long, slender, fingers… how they held my small hands when I cried and I felt I was breaking apart. That held me close to him for him to reassure me that he would be always there for me, that pushed my hair out of my face when I was studying because he loved to see  _ “that small smile” _ …   
**_STOP._ **

I jerked at my own subconscious yelling at me to get a grip over myself. I eternally sighed at myself for thinking back to those thoughts again. I covered my hand over Samu’s fist and gave it a squeeze to have him relax a bit and think a little bit more clear-headed. “Oh hey babe,” Osamu said as if just noticing that I was standing next to him he smiled at me his cheeky grin that I did fall in love with. He grabbed my waist and gave me a kiss on the top of my head which caused my hair to fall a little bit all over my face I smiled at his sweet interaction but between the strands of hairs I glanced up at Sanu. His eyes were in pain as he watched the interaction between Osamu and me, I held his stare and tried to communicate with my look    
_ Please stop showing up. You’re hurting me by being here.  _ _  
_ His looks just pleaded and pushed more as he continued to stare.    
_ Seeing you everywhere with him is breaking me.  _   
I don’t know why but just that look caused me to have an aching pain in my throat. A pain I knew all too well that was caused by him.    
“Sanu… don’t let me catch you trying to make any form of advances on her,” Osamu repeated sternly and with that he started walking away, pulling me with him. I didn’t mean to look back, I really did I told myself not to even glance back at him but telling your mind no makes you want to do it more. I turned my head back quickly, and there I saw him staring right at me with eyes still full of love but broken because of me with those raw matcha green eyes.    
  
Suna Rintarou… Why does my heart still ache for you? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
“Samu, it's okay and I’m okay I promise,” I gave him a small smile as he quickly pecked my lips.    
“I know you are Y/N but just seeing his face just made me so angry that I just kind of lost it a bit there,”    
“I noticed,” I said as a grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder as we rode the train back home. “I saw him earlier today, we rode the same train since we missed the first one this morning.”    
“You what?!” Osamu grabbed my hand tightly, startled by his reaction I picked up my head and looked at him. “Osamu calm down.” I said gently “I’m okay like I said, promise!” he smiled back down at me with such a warm smile.    
“Did he do anything to you?” he asked as he snuggled his face in the crook of my neck. I instantly froze as he asked me that question as I thought back to the morning. Though if I told him this, he’d be pissed off beyond belief and he finally seemed to calm down.    
“No… no he didn’t.”    
_ He did, and I forgot how much I had missed his touch… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I saw that readers were getting confused about my Samu and Sanu so I decided to make it permanently just Osamu to make it easier and flow better! Sorry for the confusion!

_I swear it's exam after exam in this place_ I thought to myself as I leaned back in my seat as I glanced at my window from my dorm room. Surprisingly the weather was beautiful and you could clearly see the sky and the stars as I leaned forward resting my chin on my palm. I tried to forget all of the events that happened this week as I continued studying for my exam for my class… but how could I? He was back and everywhere I turned he was there and I couldn’t catch a break. At some point, I had to confront him and tell him to stop following me or being everywhere. I just couldn’t take it anymore and seeing the look on Osamu’s face just hurt my heart even more because I knew what he was thinking in his head if he ever caught me and Suna together alone and I couldn’t do that to him. Osamu had brought me back up when I was in a dark place and put me back together piece by piece to trust in a relationship and to love again in a relationship. I’d be a total bitch if I’d ever hurt him like that, after everything he did so I wouldn’t feel that pain once again in my life.  
I glanced at the clock and closed my laptop, obviously, nothing was going to get done tonight so I’d just call it a night. I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash up and take out my contact lenses, replacing them with my glasses since I was unfortunately blind as a bat. As I was about to get into bed, texting Osamu goodnight, I received an unknown message on my phone.  
  
 **Unknown: Hey. Can we talk? Meet me at the rooftop of your dorm’s.**  
  
...Suna? How did he get my new number? I slightly chuckled underneath my breath as he suggested the rooftop. That used to be the place that we used to meet up when we didn’t have time to see each other throughout the day. This was the place that we would visit with each other to talk about our day and to even snuggle as we looked at the stars when the weather was nice. I smiled at the small memory … of the good untainted memory I had of him.  
  
 **Y/N: How did you get this number Suna??  
Y/N: Why should I?  
  
Suna: Please. **

Well… I needed closure anyway and needed him to get out of my hair. I knew it was wrong, I should have just ignored him and pretended I didn’t see his message in the first place, but no matter how much I tried ignoring it I knew that a part of me wanted to see him. I sighed as I grabbed my phone with me and my keys that would allow me to go back into my room. I threw on a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt as I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I left my dorm and started making my way up the stairs being extremely quiet since we weren’t allowed up there after 10 pm. It was currently 2 am in the morning, it would not be great if I were caught with Suna and Osamu were to find out. More the reason to get this encounter over with Suna and pretend that whatever happened between us would stay in the past.  
I pushed the safety escape and walked out to the roof… and there he stood. Suna was staring up at the sky, leaning back with his hands shoved in his pockets. His black jogging pants and old black Inarizaki volleyball shirt hung loosely on him, signifying he too was about ready to go to bed when he texted me. His hair ruffled slightly in the small gust of wind that was blowing in the warm night as the moon glazed over him with the little bit of light it was providing along with the stars.  
  
He was breathtaking.  
It hurts me.  
You hurt me by just looking at you Suna.  
  
“...Suna,” I whispered loudly as I walked up to him, wrapping my sweater tighter around me to give me a sense of comfort from this awkward situation. He turned his head to look back at me and gave me his small lazy smile.  
“Hey Y/N.” he responded quietly as he watched me walking towards him “remember when we used to come up here every time we could spare when we couldn’t see each other,” Suna began. I slightly nodded my head as he side glanced at me taking that response as a sign to continue. “I used to fake being busy all day or being busy at volleyball practice just to savor these quiet moments between us…” Suna trailed off as if wanting some type of reaction from me as he glanced at me again but I continued staring up at the stars.  
“I missed this...” Suna quietly whispered.  
“Suna- “ I began saying before I was cut off by Suna’s large hands wrapping around mine and he tugged me closer to him into a tight hug.  
I froze.  
 _Suna stop._ I thought to myself but before I knew it my arms had wrapped around his torso as he nuzzled his chin on the top of my head.  
“Y/N,” He whispered as he pulled me even closer to him, I felt a small amount of warmth, on the top of my head, automatically knowing this familiar feeling when he kissed the top of my head.  
“Let me explain what happened that night...please.” Suna pleaded.  
“Ok,” I whispered quietly as he pulled me to one of the benches that were located at the top of the rooftop as he sat me down next to him.  
“Why did you accept today, I thought you were going to tell me to fuck off again,” Suna chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at me. I shrugged, unsure how to respond to that. “I don’t know why myself, “ I responded back as I fumbled with my fingers not wanting to look at him directly.  
“I really wished that Osamu wasn’t at that party that day…” Sanu stated. I whipped my head at him, shocked at the statement at what he just said. “How could you say that?! He was with me after everything!” I exclaimed, how could he even make that comment! He had no right to even say anything that bold after what he made me go through.  
“Remember that morning when Osamu had something to tell you,” Suna stated seriously. I looked at him, confused, “why are you bringing that up now?” I scoffed “that has nothing to do with why you were straight-up kissing that girl at the party...basically eating her,” I stared at the concrete pavement as he rubbed his face in annoyance.

  
“It has everything to do with it,” Suna retorted back. “When I pulled you back from having that conversation with Osamu from that morning, I went back to talk to him while you and Yachi were getting ready for the party,” I stayed silent as he continued “I went back to Osamu to have a conversation that I didn’t appreciate him eating you up with his eyes,” Suna said angrily.  
“Wait, I thought you went to go convince Osamu to come to the party with us?” I was so confused...I thought Osamu got convinced by Suna? “No. I told him not to go. That day I felt something off from him, it didn’t make me comfortable. I knew that he liked you, I started noticing it after 3 months and when it started progressing even further,” Sanu stated. I continued to stare at Suna in shock, “Later on when you didn’t want to see me after the party incident to hear me explain, I knew something was up and he was behind it. Coincidentally I stumbled upon the proof I needed,” Suna pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of Osamu...and the girl. I gasped in shock as I brought both of my hands up to cover my mouth, all while Suna continued with his explanation. “I was walking to class, avoiding you and distancing ourselves for some time as I see Osamu talking to the chick. I walked closer to him and heard him telling the girl this, which I was able to record.” Suna said quietly as if lowering his voice was to help me from this shock in any way.  
“Are you okay? Do you want to hear it? I don’t have to show you if you dont want to,” Suna grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the tops of my knuckles comforting me. I shook my head “it's okay...I can take it.”  
Suna nodded and pressed play.  
  
 _“How were you even able to do it, Jane? He’s head over heels in love with her, and you were able to make him kiss you?? I’m impressed.” Osamu chuckled as he approached Jane._ _  
__“It was easy really, I just walked up behind him and covered his eyes and just kissed him. He kept on whispering her name, he was so certain that I was Y/N,” Jane shrugged in annoyance and she stared at her freshly manicured hands. “So can you hook me up on that date with your hot twin?” Jane asked, “remember we had a deal.”_ _  
__“No worries, after I took Y/N back home with me the next day I told Atsumu.” Osamu shrugged._ _  
__“You’re really fucked up Osamu, but I got my date so I could care fucking less,” Jane walked away waving her hand as a form of saying bye._ _  
__“I may be… but I finally have the girl of my dreams, it just took a few strings to pull that have her be where she belonged.”_

  
I didn’t even realize that I was crying until Sanu’s thumb was on my cheek as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs. He leaned his forehead against mine “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me, my love.” Sanu whispered quietly as he continued wiping my tears away. I couldn’t believe it, the one person I was for certain that could never hurt me… was the real reason that I was hurt in the first place. I continued sobbing holding Sanu’s hand against my cheeks as my sense of warmth and comfort from this shock.  
  
“Who’s out there?!” a voice suddenly yelled in the darkness, startling me and Suna.  
“Shit,” Suna whispered, “ come on, we’ll hide here!”  
Suna pulled me and we quietly ran to the blue plastic tarps that they had laid over the pool. “In the pool are you serious!?” I whispered harshly.  
“You got any better ideas,” Suna winked as he retorted his statement back at me.  
“Who’s out there?? You shouldn’t be out here!” the person called back again, Suna pulled me underneath the tarp and we both quietly jumped in the pool. Suna pulled the tarp over our heads as he wrapped his arms around my waist and his other hand on the ladder on the pool. The light from the pool illuminated both his face and mine as I had my arms wrapped around his neck to keep myself from sinking even more in the water. We waited underneath quietly waiting for him to walk away. Those deafening 5 minutes felt like an eternity as all I could feel was Suna’s arm wrapped around me, our breathing, and the water that moved a little around us. He peeked out underneath the tarp “I think he’s gone,” Suna laughed softly he turned his face and looked at me, I tilted my head up and realized just how close Suna’s face was to mine. The bright blue fluorescent lights lit up his face and at that moment all I could focus on was his eyes and our breathing as we continued staring at each other from our predicament of almost getting caught.  
“Y/N,” Suna whispered as he leaned closer to my face.  
“Suna,” I whispered, but I placed my hand on his chest stopping him from making the next move that I know we both wanted. “We can’t. I need to wrap my head around this and confront Osamu about this,” I said seriously.  
“But you believe me ?” Suna asked hopefully. “If you didn’t have that video, I’ll be honest I wouldn’t have but since you did I need to talk to Osamu seriously.” I grabbed onto the ladder and started making my way up and out of the pool. I turned around and stretched out my hand for Sanu to grab as he got out of the pool.  
“Thanks for telling me the truth Sanu, I’m sorry because of the way I acted,” Sanu shook his head and grabbed my hand holding it between both of his “Don’t be. I would have done the same.” Sanu paused as if debating to say if he should say what he wanted to say.  
“Goodnight Sanu,” I whispered quietly as I turned around to walk back to my dorm.  
“Wait Y/N!” Sanu yelled, I whipped around putting my pointer finger in front of my lips to signal to be quiet.  
“I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it’ll take for you to heal. I’ll help heal you, I’ve always loved you Y/N and that has never stopped. I haven’t been with another girl since losing you so I’ll wait until you're ready to try things again,” Sanu stated seriously. I looked at him and my heart gave off such a warm feeling that I haven’t felt since dating him. I nodded my head at him and smiled the biggest smile I could back at him.  
“Okay.”


End file.
